Chloe fights a Giant Robot
by ben10987654321
Summary: Set in my Decade Lost universe. Chloe fights a giant robot. Yep it is that basic.


**Chloe fights a Giant Robot**

Summary: Set in my Decade Lost universe. Chloe fights a giant robot. Yep it is that basic.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I use in this story.

Author's Note: Inspired by an image I saw of Power Girl sitting on top a load of robot parts along with that fact I regret not showing a little more of Chloe being Power Girl in my original story. You probably don't need to read that story to read this just as long as you accept Chloe is now a busty super hero.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Chloe complains.

"What? Investigating Intergang? It's our job Karen," Lois retorts.

Chloe aka Karen, for reasons too numerous to go into right now but revolves around her supposed death over a decade ago and she needed a new identity, gives her cousin the glare of her life. She can even feel her eyes itch slightly as the prelude to her heat vision going off. She is that annoyed. "What part of our job is to end up held at gunpoint?"

Lois gives a brief glance at the 3 men pointing varying weapons at her and her cousin. "What? This? This is pretty standard fare these days. You've just been out of the game too long." Chloe had only recently got back into being a journalist.

The leader of the small group, a sharply dressed brunette woman, shakes her head in almost disbelief at these two nosy reporters' attitude which involves them bickering while having guns pointed at them and death threats levelled. "I told you two to be silent," she reminds them.

"No you said not to shout for Superman," Lois corrects.

"Which we haven't," Chloe adds. Not that she herself is in any danger. It is Lois she is concerned for. Chloe herself is invulnerable for reasons too numerous to go into right now but revolve around her death over a decade ago and involves Kryptonian DNA and a lot of extra inches in height.

The woman steps forward until she is face to face with Lois. "The famous Lois Lane. I've heard so much about you. My brother complains endlessly about how you put him in jail."

Lois snorts. "If you think that narrows down for me who you are I hate to tell ya but I've put a lot of people in jail."

The woman smiles amused and turns her attention to the other woman. "Where is your other partner? Clark Kent."

"Busy," Lois answers vaguely. In truth Clark aka Superman was not actually on the planet right now. He was away off helping some stricken civilisation across the galaxy at the moment so in truth Lois could shout 'Superman' till she was blue in the face and he wouldn't hear her but her captor didn't need to know that.

"I see so you are?" the woman asks Chloe.

"Karen Starr," Chloe answers.

The woman takes in Karen Starr for a moment caught by how surprisingly tall she is close up. From further away she doesn't seem to be. Also close up it is easy to see that if this Karen was to dress herself up and do away with the glasses she would be an incredibly attractive woman. Obviously her education in that department has been severely lacking.

"So if we're doing introductions who are you?" Chloe asks.

The woman smiles. "Nice try but no. I won't be playing along with that game."

The woman strides away across the dusty warehouse they are currently in. "Let me guess you are here in search of the Ultra-Humanite who managed to escape detention after that whole business with Lex Luthor and Doomsday. Am I correct?"

Lois and Chloe share a look. "You're going to kill us anyway so what is with all this?" Lois asks on behalf of both her and Chloe.

The woman stops beside some metal shelving and looks at Lois. "Curiosity. I wanted to meet the person who has caused Intergang so much trouble over the years."

"Ah," Lois says. "Better than you imagined right," she says with assured self-confidence in herself.

The woman is quite amused. "It is such a shame Lois that you couldn't be persuaded to work for us."

Lois suddenly notices that a strut of the shelving is starting to glow red. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Chloe's glasses on the end of her nose using her heat vision and not one of the guys guarding them has noticed. They certainly don't hire these guys for their intelligence or observational skills. She has to keep the other woman talking for a bit longer. "Well you see there is a problem there. What you guys do is illegal and I'm a defender of truth and justice and oh by the way the bad guys always lose in the end."

"Is that a fact?" the woman asks.

"Yes. Why do you think Superman kicks your butt every time."

The woman tilts her head in a fashion like she is conceding that point. "Maybe but even he has his weaknesses."

Lois can see the shelf is starting to buckle. She just needs to prolong this a few seconds. "You have a point there. He may be the Man of Steel but even steel melts if you heat it high enough right."

And right as she says it the shelving buckles and starts to fall on top of the woman. Her men not wanting harm to come to her move to push her out of the way leaving Lois and Chloe to escape. Well Lois to escape and Chloe to go change.

The woman picks herself up and dusts herself off. "Idiots!" she yells when she sees that the 2 are gone. "Find them and kill them," she orders.

Lois is dashing through the warehouse cursing Chloe for not picking her up and super speeding her out of here when she somehow comes to a dead end amongst the stacks of crates. "Great. Just great," she mutters. She turns round to find the 3 men pointing their guns at her again. Deja-vu anyone.

They cock their weapons.

"The 3 of you taking on one woman. Now that isn't fair. Why don't you try taking me on."

Lois glances over the men shoulders and sees a flash of blue, white and red. Thank god.

The 3 men turn around and can't help but stare at the sight before them of a tall blond busty woman in a white bodysuit, blue gloves and boots with a red cape and belt.

Chloe stands there, after dashing off to get out of her work clothes, arms folded across her chest almost amused by the men's reaction. She gets it so often now and well why not. She means have you seen her? She puts supermodels to shame these days.

"And who might you be sweetheart?" one of the men asks with a lecherous overtone. "Busty Girl?" he jokes.

The other 2 laugh. "No," another one says. "I've got it...Booby Girl."

Chloe fakes a smile. "Very amusing. Just so you know who it is kicking your butts in a moment the name is Power Girl. Can you repeat that for me? I know you can. Say it with me. Pow-er Girl."

This little charade is interrupted by the reappearance of the other woman. "What are you doing?" she demands to know of her men. "Shoot her!"

The men raise their guns and fire. Power Girl stays perfectly still and simple lets the bullets ricochet off of her. It had only been a few months since Chloe became Power Girl so she wasn't surprised that not everyone knew of what powers she possessed. "Did I mention that I have the same powers as Superman?" she asks with fake naivety.

"No you forgot!" Lois shouts from behind the men.

Power Girl snaps her gloved fingers. "Darn it. I always forget to mention that." She then interlaces her fingers together and cracks her knuckles. "Come on then. Who's first?"

One of the men braves it and attacks her but Chloe blocks his attack easily and tosses him aside. The other two attack her together and virtually jump on her. "I hate to tell you gentleman this but I'm not into threesomes," she quips before she easily tosses them aside. Them dealt with she turns her attention to the woman. She places her hands on her hips when she sees her on the phone. "Calling the cavalry are we?"

The woman smiles strangely smugly. "Yes I am."

The whole places then shakes. The ground beneath Chloe cracks and a giant metal claw bursts through the floor and grabs her.

Lois watches on as a mechanical creation rises out of the ground. It reminds her of that harvester robot from that Terminator Salvation movie they were watching the other night. Honestly Clark has the worse choice in movies. A classic he called it. Right.

"A giant frickin robot!" Power Girl exclaims in disbelief from her position in its grasp. "You have to be joking."

The robot then slams her into the ground before stomping on her.

Lois' first thought is at least they know what the Ultra-Humanite was working on now. She then catches the smug look on the still unknown woman's face. "I wouldn't be that smug if I were you," Lois tells her.

The woman is about to bite a retort when she sees the robot's foot being lifted up until Power Girl becomes visible laying on her back pushing it up with her arms and legs. With a shove she actually throws the whole thing clear through the roof of the warehouse before she gets to her feet. She looks at Lois. "I kinda need to go deal with the robot will you be alright?"

Lois throws a punch at the woman catching her off guard. "Oh totally. You go on. Power Girl Smash and all that."

"Power Girl Smash? What am I? The Hulk?"

The sounds of people screaming from outside cut off any reply by Lois as Chloe zooms off through the hole in the roof after her robotic foe. "Hey!" she yells and it turns to face her. She hasn't worked out yet if it is being remote controlled of is it possesses some sort of AI. It doesn't really matter she supposes. All that matters is stopping it. She can see it's singular red 'eye' focus in on her and then a Gatling gun on its shoulder fires up and hits her with a few hundred bullets.

This is typical. Clark, her boyfriend and she just has to keep repeating that to make sure she isn't dreaming it, is away and this happens. Having had enough of being pointlessly shot at Chloe fires up her heat vision and destroys the gun. In response a new weapon rotates into place. Chloe is wondering what exactly it is when a jet of flame fires out at her. She vanishes amongst the flames until the robot turns it off to reveal that Power Girl has disappeared.

People hiding around peer from their hiding positions to see what is going on. A blur or white, red and blue appears at the robot's shoulder where Power Girl rips the flame thrower out along with a few other weapons attached. The robot's head rotates to look at her. Power Girl gives it a smile followed by a right hook which causes the robot to stagger back. In response the robot swings its arm at her which she catches. With a little effort she yanks it clean off the body and then tosses it aside. The robot takes a second to adjust to its centre of gravity being thrown off. She rolls up her sleeves. "Alright sparky. Lets end this."

In the temporary home of the Justice League, temporary because Darkseid trashed their old HQ and it was in the process of being rebuilt, the alarm goes off. Flash is there in an instant followed by Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Batman.

"What is it J'onn?" Diana asks.

"An alert from Metropolis," he answers and flicks up an image from a security camera.

"A giant robot?!" Flash exclaims in disbelief. He then grins. "Cool! I've always wanted to fight one of those."

Diana ignores Flash's comments. Kal was away but she knew that Power Girl was around. "Have you heard from Power Girl?" she asks J'onn.

J'onn shakes his head in the negative. Without another word the 4 depart for the scene of battle. What they see when they get there leaves them, even Flash, speechless. All they find is a neat pile of robot parts on top of which sits Power Girl filing her nails. "What kept ya?" she asks lightly.

"Oh man!" Flash complains. "Couldn't you have saved any for me?"

"Ain't my fault you're so slow," she says deliberately knowing now much that accusation would annoy him. She puts her nail file back away in her belt, puts her glove back on and floats down to where the other 4 stand. As she does so Lois appears with their female adversary hoisted over her shoulder. She then dumps her on the ground.

"Who is this?" Batman asks.

"The one who tried to kill us," Lois answers. "She must be in Intergang but I'm sure you can get the rest out of her. Do your scary creature of the night routine on her." Lois the looks down at her. "When she wakes up of course." Lois looks at her cousin and the pile of robot parts. "Good job," she says.

Chloe smirks. "Yep Power Girl Smash Good."

Lois chuckles. "Superman is going to be so sorry he missed this."

"Yeah I can't wait to tell him," Chloe says still with a smirk plastered on her face. Whether that is before or after the reunion sex she hasn't decided yet. She then looks at the pile of wreckage and hopes that is the last giant robot she fights while trying to come to terms with the weirdness that is now her life. She means seriously who builds giant robots and what does that make her?

If she didn't know this was real she would think she was a comic book character or something.

The End.


End file.
